Documentation on the Spell Card Rules
Foreword I have come into possession of this handbook while browsing Suzunaan for youma. It was a little bit worn around the edges, but was in surprisingly good condition despite that. From the inconsistent style in which it was written I deduced that it was written by more than one author. Curiously, for a book found in Suzunaan, it appeared to have been written by human hands. In any case, it seemed like a decent guide to the spell card system, so I took it home and made copies to distribute to newcomers. -Hieda no Akyuu Preface Many powerful youkai live in Gensoukyou. With every fight between them there is the fear for the collapse of the small land of Gensoukyou. However, if youkai are unable to fight, their power will gradually vanish. Therefore, by decree of the Hakurei Maiden the contract known as the Spell Card System has been put in place. The full extent of one’s power is not to be realized in combat. Rather, power shall be set aside for the sake of elegance and beauty of thought. Another purpose the spell card rules fulfill is the protection of the human residents of Gensoukyou. Of particular note is the shrine maiden of Hakurei. In the following pages I have written down the spell card rules according to the Hakurei Shrine Maiden. Therefore, it is possible to use this handbook as a guide to any individuals who are not aware of these rules. Spell Card Rules ☯'Disclaimer' The spell card rules are not compulsive. However, one must be made aware of the repercussions of defying the rules, which may include, among other things, the revocation of one's right to be protected by the system and the wrath of the Hakurei maiden. ☯'Eligibility' One is immediately under the protection of the spell card system if they prove capable of participating in danmaku combat or are a human who has taken residence in the human village. Those who do not fulfill either of these requirements are exempt from the system until then. Danmaku are any projectiles used in a spell card battle. Usually these are manifestations of one's spiritual energies or abilities, but it is also possible to create danmaku that draws from an external source, such as a magical weapon. This implies that one must be capable of utilizing magic in some form. This may be from one's own personal abilities or from being in possession of a magical object. Non-magical weapons such as swords, bows, and those curious artifacts outsiders call 'guns' are apparently not covered by the spell card system and thus do not count for eligibility. On the other hand, if these weapons are to be enchanted to be compliant with the rules, then they do count for eligibility. ☯'Spell Cards' Spell cards are signed agreements that one will use certain types and patterns of danmaku, applications of abilities, and/or weapons upon declaring that spell card. These are to be agreed upon by an appropriate authority, and each spell card contains a brief description of the associated attack. Combat that uses spell cards and invokes the spell card rules is called a spell card battle. ☯'Fairness' One may use any of their special abilities during a spell card battle, but only to the extent that it does not create an unfair advantage. Which applications of their abilities are acceptable and which are deemed unfair is to be decided by an appropriate authority and listed on each of their spell cards. Spell cards must have a win condition that makes them possible to defeat. This can be a time limit, a limit on the number of attacks or danmaku, or the destruction of a summoned object or creature - among others. This win condition must be fair, possible, and obvious. The same spell card cannot be used twice in a row. However, there is no limit to the number of times a spell card can be used overall. ☯'Non-Lethality' All danmaku, spell cards, weapons, and abilities used in battles affect another's spiritual energy. Attacks that affect one's physical well-being first take their toll on that one's spiritual energy and inflict highly reduced physical injury, if it all. It is highly preferred that one use spell card battles to resolve disputes. To deliberately harm or kill someone who is under the protection of the spell card rules are grounds for revocation of one's right to be protected by the spell card system. * I have observed that the exact consequences for defying the spell card rules varies depending on who has committed the breach, and to whom. From what I gathered, I shall therefore present the following hypothesis. * When the individuals involved are of relatively low status and the breach is of little consequence, then the breach is usually overlooked as a whole.These scenarios include the murder of one human villager by another villager. In this case, the offender is dealt with by the authorities of the human village, and their rights to the spell card rules are restored after they have been pardoned or have finished the sentence imposed upon them. * However, when the individuals involved are more visible or the consequence of the breach is significant, then the matter would be more heavily dealt with. There has been an incident of a bounty being placed over the capture of a certain youkai for apparently breaking these rules and I hypothesise that certain circumstances might have the Hakurei maiden or even the Youkai Sage herself oversee the judgement of or even execute the violator. ☯'Conditions of Victory and Loss' A spell card battle is won when one combatant's spiritual power is depleted to the point that they can no longer use any of their spell cards, or when one of the combatants forfeits. Attempting to escape from the battle is considered a forfeit. The stakes of the battle must be agreed upon by both combatants beforehand. Regardless of when the first attack is launched, the battle is only considered to have begun once both combatants have agreed on the terms. This means that either combatant may pull out of the battle without consequence if terms have not yet been established. All terms agreed upon before the battle must be carried out after its conclusion -no more, no less. This means that the winner cannot do anything to the loser that was not already agreed on. The winner is not allowed to kill the loser no matter what. Category:References